Leader Of The Pack
by CatGal15
Summary: A sequel to The Replacements, as requested by two of my reviewers. Thank you for the support!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Here it is, at last! Sorry for the delay. I did NOT know where to go with this. Naturally, reviews are much appreciated; constructive criticism is welcome.

* * *

It was the end of an era for Sagwa and her family. Homeless, they wandered the streets of China; accompanied by Hun-Hun, Dongwa's newly official girlfriend, Jet-Jet, Sagwa's newly official boyfriend, and Wing-Wing and Lik-Lik, who were just along for the adventure. Together, the parade of nine cats prowled through the dark of night, until they reached the pagoda.

"We'll stop here," Baba announced. "It looks like a storm is coming in."

Sagwa looked contemplatively at her little sister, still sleeping soundly. "Mama," she said, "Do you see what I see?"

Mama looked down and smiled. "Perhaps not, Sagwa; I see my youngest daughter."

Sagwa took a few steps forward and lifted with a paw her little sister's tail, which was dipped in its first marking. Mama smiled, leaning lovingly into her mate's chest. "She's growing up," she sighed.

"Finally," Dongwa muttered, as he ascended the last step and came under the pagoda roof.

"Dongwa, be nice! This is a time to celebrate," Baba admonished.

"Oh!" Dongwa exclaimed. "What a great idea, Baba! Let's all hold paws and do a sun dance, and then we can have a mud fight, and competitions!"

" _Dongwa_ ," Baba answered reprovingly.

"I'm sorry, Baba; but celebrations were so much better at the palace," Dongwa answered cryptically. "There were things to do, cooked food to eat, and...and... _more_ things to do!"

"We'll get used to this," Mama told him.

"I doubt it."

"We just need to make the best out of what we've got," Baba said, as he walked to the edge of the pagoda. "For now, we can watch the stars until the clouds come in."

"I think I'll pass," Dongwa answered, laying down close to Sheegwa. He put his head on his paws and looked miserably at the floor until his eyes slipped shut.

"Come on, guys; let's go hunting," Lik-Lik said, and he and the other male alley cats trotted down the pagoda steps. Remaining behind, Hun-Hun gracefully jumped up onto the pagoda rail and there she sat, her head tilted up to the moon.

"This is rather romantic," Mama said, still leaning against her mate. "Dongwa just needs to be thankful we're all safe."

"Why the sudden change of heart, my dear?"

"I'm with all the ones I love," she answered. "It's all I need."

Having heard his words, Hun-Hun turned her head to look into the dim pagoda. Then she leaped down off the rail and curled up beside Dongwa.

The clouds rolled in, and Baba stood. "Coming to bed?" he asked.

"When the boys return," she answered. Her voice was calm, but she was clearly worried.

Baba sat once more. "I'll wait with you."

Mama smiled, curling her tail around his; and the pair silently waited with the hearts of parents.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to stand at the top of the hill, Lik-Lik looked down upon the muddy bank, which was so saturated with rain that it cascaded like a waterfall. "Alright, a mud slide!" he cheered, and took a running leap. Landing on his back he slid wetly through the dirt, spraying filth up into the air on both sides. His friends eagerly followed suit.

Dripping mud, they continued on their way, running through the puddles and the wet grass toward the river. By the time they got there, the moisture in the grass had wiped their paws reasonably clean, and they stood at the bank.

"I wish those snooty palace kitties were here to teach us how to fish," Wing-Wing muttered.

"Nothing to it," Jet-Jet answered, and splashed noisily into the water. All the fish darted away, and looking totally abandoned he looked left and right. "Well, maybe there's something more than that."

"You're such a barnyard animal," Lik-Lik responded, and crouched at the edge. When an unsuspecting fish saw Jet-Jet standing in the water, it predictably turned and swam toward Lik-Lik, who in a single swipe had knocked the fish onto dry land. "Later," he said to Wing-Wing, who made a move toward his catch. Grabbing it in his mouth he walked back toward the pagoda by himself.

Jet-Jet suddenly lunged into the water, disappearing under the surface; and Wing-Wing gasped, taking a few faltering steps closer to the bank. Within seconds Jet-Jet emerged, holding not one, but two fish in his mouth. With a bounce in his step he waded onto land and dropped his catch. "Think three's enough?"

"For nine?" Wing-Wing responded.

Silently, they knelt, waiting to pounce.

Meanwhile, Lik-Lik trotted up the pagoda stairs and dropped his fish. "What happened out there?" Mama cried, and when Dongwa stirred she lowered her voice. "You were only gone a short while; why do you look like a swamp monster?"

"I'm washable; relax," he answered, sounding irritated. He sat and began cleaning himself; and Mama turned her eyes back to the stormy night.

"Where are the other two?" she asked.

"Do I look like their babysitter?" he retorted.

"Don't speak to her that way," Baba intervened.

"She ain't _my_ mama." And, semi-clean, Lik-Lik walked back out into the rain.

Baba stood. "Don't let him get to you," he said calmly. "Let's just get some sleep. We have a full day of walking tomorrow."

Mama was quiet, but followed him further into the pagoda.


	3. Chapter 3

The stars hid behind a thick, dark blanket of clouds; and heavy rain fell. Alone with their kittens and Hun-Hun, all four of whom slept, Mama and Baba, Nai-Nai and Yeh-Yeh sat wide awake near the pagoda stairs.

"I'm so worried," Mama confided. "I know they're not my own, but..."

"I understand," Baba answered. Then they were silent, watching the jagged bolt of lightning slice through the sky. A resonating boom of thunder quickly followed.

"What do you think, Shao Fun?" Yeh-Yeh asked.

"I don't want to stay here. We need walls."

"Agreed," Nai-Nai said, "I am chilled already."

"What if you lived with Hui-An and me?" Yeh-Yeh asked. "It would be great fun."

Nai-Nai nodded in concord.

"And what of the 'experienced' alleycats?" Baba inquired. "Is it really the pets' decision to take in eight new cats?"

"Tsu-Wen and Lord Vu will happily take in our own," Yeh-Yeh assured him. "If the alleycats are rejected, they are already used to living outside."

"True..." Mama wondered why she suddenly felt so protective of Jet-Jet, Lik-Lik and especially Hun-Hun. Perhaps it was because Hun-Hun had always been so kind, Jet-Jet and Sagwa were seeing one another, and Lik-Lik...well, he was just part of the package.

"We do indeed have a big day ahead," Nai-Nai was saying, "I wonder what's taking those boys so long."

Suddenly Dongwa's voice floated from the darkness. "Want me to find them?"

He sauntered out of the shadows and into the rectangle of moonlight.

"No," Baba said dismissively, "Go back to sleep."

"I can find them! Honest I can. I'm smart."

"We know," Mama said soothingly. "But you need your rest."

Dongwa turned and obediently padded back into the dark comfort of the pagoda. As he sat, a familiar voice from above snagged his attention. "I can go," Fu-Fu offered.

"Would you? That'd be great!"

Fu-Fu saluted him before detaching from the roof and flying out into the storm.

-0-0-0-0-

Author's Note: Sorry for the very long wait. I had no idea where to go with this. I still don't. But, I guess I'll keep going, somehow. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Sagwa came to, she could hear the distant rush of the waterfall mixing beautifully with the sound of light rain. All around her, she could feel the presence of cats.

Her eyes were already adjusted to the darkness when she opened her eyes. Baba had retreated into the depths of the pagoda and fallen asleep, and Mama's familiar shape sat stubbornly at the entrance. Looking to her other side Sagwa saw Sheegwa was awake, her head on her paws. She looked terribly sad and wouldn't look at her sister. Like both grandparents, Dongwa was presumably asleep, his back turned to her. In a corner of the pagoda, Hun-Hun snacked on a fish. The other alleycats were still absent.

Sagwa stood and padded over to her mother. As she neared, Mama stood suddenly and stepped off to the side. Jet-Jet soon appeared, soaking wet; and Fu-Fu swooped in and hung from the ceiling like a mysterious harbinger.

"You couldn't find Lik-Lik?" Sagwa asked, looking up at Fu-Fu.

"Oh, we found him," Jet-Jet answered, and she looked at him. "He's going back to the alley."

"Why?" Sagwa asked curiously.

"I dunno, something about our friendship not being enough, or whatever."

Sagwa's brows came low. "Enough for what?"

"Leaving home," Fu-Fu answered.

"Yeah. He said, and I quote, 'I can't stand the mother.' " Jet-Jet looked at the surprised Mama. "Sorry, Shao Fun," he added respectfully.

"It's alright, Jet-Jet. I'm just sorry you lost a friend."

"Lost...Nah. We're still on good terms."

Mama smiled sadly. "Dry off, we don't want you sick."

Jet-Jet nodded and walked into the shadowy depths of the pagoda.

Sagwa walked closer to her mother. "Mama," she said, sitting beside her, "How can they be on good terms if their friendship isn't enough?"

"They can't," Mama said sadly. "The hard truth is, friends come and go. And it's okay, Sagwa. It hurts, but sometimes it can even be for the best."

"But Jet-Jet called Lik-Lik his brother."

"So you have told me. He is likely hurting more than he let on."

Sagwa looked back at Jet-Jet, who licked his paw for the last time before laying down and closing his eyes, appearing neither happy nor upset.

"Why would he hide it?" Sagwa asked.

Sadness touched Mama's smile again. "He's a tough guy."

"Can he get over it?"

"Maybe. Whether he does or does not, in time he'll at least learn to live with it."

Sagwa felt a rush of shame, for having considered staying in the alley without her loved ones. "Can...can I help him somehow?"

"You can be his friend."

Sagwa's tail flipped. "I'm glad you and Baba are on good terms."

Mama's smile faded and she nodded. "Me too, kitten. Now, shall we sleep?"

"Sure."

Following Mama closer to their loved ones, Sagwa paused and looked up at Fu-Fu, sharing a fond smile with him.

They would never be parted, Sagwa thought fiercely, and she knew in her heart he was thinking the same thing. 


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I forgot about this book! So sorry.

-0-0-0-0-

"I miss being carried in a Sedan," Dongwa grumbled.

"It's good exercise," Hun-Hun chided him. "Maybe one day you'll be competition for a girl."

He knocked into her and they began to run around the parading line of cats. Hun-Hun was indeed faster.

"They've spoiled you!" Hun-Hun teased.

"Yeah, I had it good." Dongwa's smile faded as he plodded on beside her.

At the front of the line, Baba looked equally distressed. "I don't want our kittens to become rusty with their calligraphy," he was saying fretfully. "Do Lord Vu and Tsu-Wen need calligraphers?"

"No, they have two," Yeh-Yeh answered.

"But," Nai-Nai quickly jumped in, "They know your kittens are fine calligraphers and artists. I'm sure they will let them practice."

"I'm only sorry we don't have your ancestor's collar," Yeh-Yeh told his mate.

"Actually, we do," Mama answered. "Sagwa's wearing it beneath her palace collar."

"I hear Dongwa plans on giving it to Hun-Hun," Baba added. "As a formal invitation to join our family."

"What!"

The exclamation made all the cats stop, and look at Hun-Hun, who gaped at Dongwa.

A soft clink had the eyes turning to Sagwa, who had retrieved the ancient collar and now held it in her mouth, looking inquisitively at Dongwa.

"Uh, thanks," he said, taking it from her. He held it out to Hun-Hun. "Will you...take this collar and marry me?" he blurted.

"Sure." She didn't look happy as he pinned it around her neck. "But I'm not wearing the collar forever, Dongwa."

"Why not?"

"I'm an alley cat. And so are the rest of you. Play pretend all you want, but it doesn't change anything."

"We're not just playing pretend," Sagwa said. "I was almost adopted by a girl because I lost my collar. We're just trying to stay together."

"And when we get to my Nai-Nai's and Yeh-Yeh's house, we won't be alley cats," Dongwa pointed out.

"True. Alright. I will wear my collar with pride."

"Good. It belonged to my great-great-great grandmother," he answered.

Hun-Hun's eyes widened and then she bowed her head. "Thank you for this gift."

The cat family continued their journey, and Jet-Jet wished he had more to offer Sagwa than stories about himself.

-0-0-0-0-

"Have I ever been here before, Mama?" Sheegwa asked.

"No, kitten. Sagwa was still an infant when your father and I came here last."

"I vaguely remember it," Sagwa answered, looking at the sprawling palace. She scampered forth, her tail and collar waving; and as the front doors came open she slid to a halt, looking up at the slightly familiar man who looked upon her. He knelt and scratched the top of her head, but paused when he recognized the Miao collar around Baba's neck.

"Ah, you must be Hui-An's family," he said, and stood. "My Lord!" he exclaimed, hurrying back into the palace. The cats entered and stopped, looking around. A wide, brilliant blue rug led up to twin thrones, and a pair of gilded columns were placed symmetrically on either side of the room, right up against the walls. Symmetrical archways led off into different rooms.

"Where's the kitchen?" Dongwa asked eagerly.

Baba laughed. "Follow me, my son."

"I'm ready for a nap," Sagwa chimed in. "I think it's...this way." When neither her grandparents nor Mama corrected her, she continued. She slipped through an arch and entered a room, which had an immediate gilded staircase. Beside it was a hallway, and she thought perchance the arrangements were similar to the Miao's old palace. She bounded up the stairs, and seconds later bounded halfway down, slipping through the balusters and dropping to all fours on the hardwood flooring. She walked down the corridor and located the kitty castle, and crawled gratefully into the nearest bed. The fatigue of days' worth of travel coupled with knowing she could sleep as long as she needed to worked to quickly and effectively pull her into pleasant dreams. 


	6. Chapter 6

Opening her eyes, Sagwa saw something she had overlooked before - a portrait of all the Magistrates, among which was included her own. He posed with his wife and their kids. They all looked so...happy.

It made her heart hurt.

She climbed off the fat cushion and stretched her limbs, trying to overlook the picture. Slowly, she walked down the hall on aching paws, her tail dragging behind her.

How she missed the palace! This place was nice, but it was also unfamiliar and strange...She had always planned on growing old at the palace, just like her Baba. But no, the man she trusted to care for her and her family, had tossed them out onto the street - and replaced them the same day.

And they were Calligraphers. Did that mean nothing? How foolish could one be?

Sagwa roamed around the seemingly empty house, until she heard her Mama's voice.

"You write so well, Ming-Hai. Much like my Sagwa."

"Thank you," a new voice said.

Sagwa peered into the room and saw the most beautiful cat she had ever seen. It was a tall, thin cat with long white fur, a sweeping tail, and sapphire eyes. She had a long face and tall, alert ears; and she wore the fanciest collar. Sagwa further entered the room and sat on the carpet, suddenly wishing she was pure white, too - wishing the other cats could never tease her and call her dirty.

Ming-Hai looked down at her and smiled. "Hello."

Mama looked over at her. "Oh, good evening, Sagwa. This is Ming-Hai."

"Hello," Sagwa said. "Um, what does your name mean?"

"Clear ocean."

"Oh..." Sagwa looked down in shame. Why couldn't her name mean something silly, too? Like Melon Peel, or...Pumpkin Face?

Ming-Hai finished her scroll and dipped her tail into a pot of water. When the fluid turned black she lifted her tail, which was now spotless.

"Sagwa," Mama said, "Would you bring this message to Lord Vu?"

"Me?"

"Please. We have been welcomed into their home...Helping out here and there is the least we can do."

Wishing her paws would just stop hurting, Sagwa struggled onto the chair and then onto the desk. She bent, grabbed the scroll and jumped down to the floor. Then she wandered into the hall. Before she could wander out of earshot, Ming-Hai's voice made her stop.

"She seems like a good kitten. But if I may ask, what inspired such a silly name?"

As Mama laughed and began to retell the story of how she and Baba met, Sagwa stalked down the hallway feeling more alone than ever. Coming defiantly into the room, she walked in on a conversation between Lord Vu and Tsu-Wen. "It seems strange, to me. We don't pick up our own guests...But, cats?" Tsu-Wen was saying. "I didn't know they could be so smart."

Sagwa jumped up onto Lord Vu's desk, barely making the landing. She bent and dropped the scroll, then sat.

"Clearly I underestimated them," Tsu-Wen continued. She unrolled a scroll and lay it out before Sagwa. "Write your name!"

Maintaining a look of indifference, Sagwa gazed at her.

"Can't you write?" Tsu-Wen pressed.

Sagwa lay down on the desk.

"You see?" Lord Vu asked. "Our cats are special. Shan-Tai-Yeh Ku's cats are not."

Sagwa stood, turned and jumped off the desk, walking out of the room. Sheegwa was waiting for her in the hall. "Why didn't you do anything?" Sheegwa asked.

"The Magistrate replaced us knowing we were calligraphers. I'm not wasting my time anymore."

Sheegwa slowed, allowing herself to fall behind. Sagwa bounded ahead, but a haughty voice made her halt in her tracks. "No running in the palace!"

Sagwa and Sheegwa looked up at a cat similar to Ming-Hai. She approached with an air of attitude. "I don't know where you come from, but as long as you're here, you are to be graceful and dignified at all times." Sticking her nose in the air, she began to strut toward the doorway.

"Uh, excuse me," Sagwa said, making her pause. "Do...do we have to wear booties for going outside?"

The cat spun to face her. "My goodness! Do you come from the jungle?" she demanded. "We do not go outside. Ever. It is strictly forbidden!"

"What happens if we go there?" Sheegwa asked.

"You get punished. One day without food, and one night without rest." The cat turned and strutted out of the room.

Sheegwa looked up at her big sister. "I'm scared, Sagwa."

Sagwa thawed and looked down at her. "I'll keep you safe."

"How?" she asked meekly.

Sagwa put a paw on the top of her little sister's head. "We'll run away when they're asleep."

"What if we get caught?" Sheegwa asked softly.

"We won't! They'll be asleep!" Sagwa smiled at her. "Don't you worry. They don't need cats who can't write."

Sheegwa leaned into her before meandering down the hall, and Sagwa followed even more slowly, hoping her words wouldn't lead to betrayal. 


End file.
